


Dream a little dream...

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, SteveTonyTober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: "Tony decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and snuggled a bit closer to Steve, relishing the warmth and proximity, and using him as his personal pillow. He'd never slept as good as with Steve's heartbeat next to his ear."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Dream a little dream...

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 24: Pillow
> 
> This prompt reminded me a lot of "Octonypus", a story I wrote a while ago of Tony the cuddle-monster. You can find it in my profile, if anybody's interested.
> 
> English is not my mother language, please excuse typos or spelling errors!  
> Not beta'ed.

Tony couldn't sleep.

Nightmares were haunting him.

The portal would be opening over his head, aliens would be attacking New York again and he'd be on the ground without an Iron Man suit and when he'd feel the pain in his chest he'd look down and see the gaping hole where the ARC reactor was supposed to be. Then he'd wake up, a sheen of cold sweat on his forehead and his toes would be ice cold. The blue light from his chest would remind him of how the cold, the darkness and the emptiness from outer space would creep into his bones. Tony would stand up, change into his warm clothes and leave his depressingly empty bedroom, where no one would miss him when he'd go, no matter the time because he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. The night was over and he'd start working.

This time was no different. The same dream again. So he did what he always did.

He went to his workshop, invented some things that no one would ever need, like talking toasters or singing mixers, left the room after 59 hours, fueled only by caffeine and stubbornness.

Normally he'd just collapse on his couch in his own quarters and sleep hopefully dreamless for a few hours, before Pepper would kick his ass, demanding he get his shit together and attend the business meeting she had scheduled for the day.

Tony didn't know what exactly led to the strange occurrence of him not returning to his own rooms this time. He blinked into the darkness around him and needed a moment to understand where he was. It took him a few tries, but then he realized he was on the couch in the communal living room of the Avengers tower. And there was something soft under his cheek. It was warm and it fucking moved!

Tony turned around to look what it was and damn-!

He knew those muscles, had admired them before from afar. But that didn't answer the question why he was sleeping atop of Cap? And why he held onto Tony, like Tony was his absolutely favorite plush toy?

Tony was panicking on the inside, but kept perfectly quiet. He didn't want to wake up Steve, no matter what. His thoughts were spinning.

Sure, he'd had an enormous crush on the Captain, since the day the two of them managed a proper conversation after the battle of New York.

Sure, the guy was drop-dead beautiful and had a kind soul and a sincere character.

Sure, he was probably straight as a highway, a ruler, a bubble level… whatever.

And Tony sure as hell didn't want to risk their friendship by coming up to the guy asking if he wanted to maybe, huh, what about _have lunch with_ _him_ or _fuck_ _him_ _senseless_?

Yeah perhaps not the best idea or strategy. But Tony was nothing if not adaptable. So he decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and snuggled a bit closer to Steve, relishing the warmth and proximity, and using him as his personal pillow. He'd never slept as good as with Steve's heartbeat next to his ear.

When Steve would wake up, Tony would need to be gone, or he needed to tell him something. And it needed to be an explanation that would sound as logical as it would sound not-gay… Tony didn't want to scare the old man with some homoerotic ideas from the 21st Century. But that was a problem for Future-Tony. Present-Tony closed his eyes, inhaled the comforting scent of the soldier and fall back asleep to dreams filled with coffee dates, golden retriever puppies, candlelit dinner and flowers.

Tony didn't notice how Steve woke up from his sleepy shuffling. Didn't notice how Steve smiled when he looked at Tony's sleeping face. Didn't notice how he'd brush a few strands of dark hair from his forehead and how he'd place a gentle kiss on top of Tony's hair.

Thank God for JARVIS who had taken about a dozens photos of the scenery and showed them to his creator the next day.

Nowadays, when Tony couldn't sleep, when he'd wake up from the dreams and pictures in his head, he'd turn around under the sheets of his bed, and Steve would pull him into his loving embrace. And Tony was able to sleep in peace until the next morning came, when he'd be roused by his boyfriend with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> One week left of SteveTonyTober!


End file.
